


Better make it fast before I change my mind

by Erizee



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Depression?, Drunk Dialing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking to forget her problems Annalise drunkenly calls her ex-girlfriend.





	Better make it fast before I change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and first time writing f/f :D  
> I'm still catching up with this show and I wrote this after 2x6 and I haven't watched further than that so far, so I'm not exactly an expert on these characters, but I love their relationship so far.  
> The title is from Cage the Elephant's Cold Cold Cold (another song I can't get out of my head)  
> Hope you like it!

Annalise could barely make out her notes in front of her.

She had been drinking way too much again. With Nate shutting her out of his life forever, Wes still suspecting her for yet another murder she hadn't commited, Bonnie crying herself to sleep over Asher and her own self-hatred and Laurel, Michaela and Connor still mistrusting her, she didn't have enough self control not to.  
She wasn't perfect afterall, not that anyone thought so. She needed a break from this neverending pressure and fear threatening to break her in two, she needed at least a few hours away from everything.  
In her drunken haze she looked up, her wobbly gaze slowly focussing on the phone at the edge of the table.

No.  
She shouldn't call her.  
Eve was happy, and safe from Annalise's destruction. She couldn't drag her into it again.  
Annalise smiled, remembering the way they had parted the last time they had seen each other. After a wonderful night together, with all the fluffy crap like cuddling and soft kisses and.. just thinking about it made Annalise's heart flutter in her chest, something she hadn't thought possible after everything that had happened.  
Eve had smiled at her as she had entered her car, after yet another sweet kiss for the mess of a woman she still loved.  
No matter how drunk Annalise was, she couldn't taint that sweet memory with breath smelling of booze and slurred promises she would never be able to keep.  
She would not call the only refuge she still had.

That's what Annalise thought at least, right up until the moment the phone was at her ear, the ringing hurting her already hangover ears.

"Hello?"  
Annalise reeled back internally, screaming at herself for dialling Eve's number. Too bad Drunk-Annalise didn't listen to Sober-Annalise.

"Eve..? It's me.."  
"Annalise?? Why are you calling me? Are you drunk?"  
Annalise smiled at the concern shining through the stern exterior of her ex's voice.  
"I wanted to call you because.... actually I wanted to see you. I miss you Eve. I know I haven't called in a while but I didn't know..." she trailed off, waiting for Eve's response.  
It came in the form of a soft sigh that felt like it took all weight from Annalise's shoulders.

"Are you alright? Do I need to worry?"  
"No, no, I'm perfectly fine. Is it a crime to call a friend at night?"  
Silence. Then, in a tone as if she was talking to a crying child, Eve replied. "What happened?"  
Although this simple question would be easy to brush off, had to be in Annalise's field of work and especially in the course her private life had taken, it was too sincere, too concerned, too full of love they were enough to break down all of Annalises defences.

She started sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders heaving almost violently and her head resting on top of her arms, crossed over her now damp notes.  
She could feel tears running down her face and smearing the make-up she was still wearing but she couldn't care less about that.  
Everything that had happened started crashing down on her.  
Everone she cared for was either dead, almost dead, leaving or mistrusting her. The only person who didn't see the murderer _she was not_ , the only person who didn't see her as a cold hearted bitch ready to let innocents die or kill them herself to win a case, the only person who still believed in her was at the other end of the line of the phone Annalise was clutching in her hand, pressed unnecessarily hard against her ear.

As Annalise's hiccups became a bit more controlled and less violent, she could hear Eve's soft "shh" at the other end.  
Despite everything, she smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"You know what for."  
Annalise could practically hear Eve smile over the phone.

"Do you want me to visit? I could leave right away, the next case is only in two weeks-" "No. Don't. I don't want to ruin your holiday."  
She smiled again and she knew Eve was doing the same.  
"Alright then. I will come soon though, and you can't stop me."  
"I'm looking foward to it."

With a last adoration-clad smile, Annalise pressed the "end call" button and set the phone aside.  
She was still drunk over her head, but now she at least had something to break her out of another breakdown. Or rather someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... thanks for reading first of all. I hope you liked it :)   
> Please tell me if I made any mistakes or if it's alright or just tell me anything, it would make my day :)


End file.
